Sha Man Oh!
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: [HAPPY NEW YEAR] Bakura makes plans with Yoh to get their shows more ratings. They decide that the Shaman King characters should replace the Yugioh characters and vice versa! How will the 2 co's react to this and how will Bakura get out of this jam?
1. Switching Shows

> **A/n**: Hello and welcome to my Shaman King fic, Sha-Man-Oh! This is the place if you want to see the Shaman King characters take over the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Yoh: So, when do we go in?
> 
> Kohaku: First chapter, I think...
> 
> Yoh: Cool! Sweet, man!
> 
> Kohaku: Ok, whatever. On with the first chappie! I have writers block on other fics and I have just made a new chapter for Yugi No Mokuba and I haven't had any ideas for a one-shot lately, so here is a new story!
> 
> Summary: Bakura makes plans with Yoh to get their shows more ratings. They decide that the Shaman King characters should replace the Yugioh characters and vice versa! How will the 2 co's react to this and how will Bakura get out of this jam?
> 
> ..................................................................................
> 
> Chapter 1: Taking Over The Show
> 
> Bakura and Yoh Asakura sat in Bakura's really dirty and empty office. All that was there were two tables, a fridge with liquor and other foods, at least 4 chairs and one window, so the office was practically 100 degrees in the room.
> 
> "So, do we have a deal? We shall switch our characters with yours, and see what happens to the ratings of our shows? Our gang will take over Shaman King while your group takes over Yu-Gi-Oh."Bakura explained to Yoh, who was getting rather impatient at the moment.
> 
> "Yes, but what if things do not go out as planned?"
> 
> "Well, we shall just have to wait and see what happens…although, the pharaoh will have a fit when I tell him, he's the main character on Yu-Gi-Oh…so, since you're the main character on Shaman King, you replace him."Bakura explained.
> 
> Yoh nodded in understanding, kind of liking being a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt now.
> 
> "Now that we got all that straightened away, all that there is left to do is pick who everyone else will be. Some of their personalities are the same as your gang…like Ryu and Joey…or maybe even Tristan or Duke. Duke goes crazy for girls and so does Ryu, right?"Bakura asked.
> 
> Yoh nodded."So, then, we have a deal?"
> 
> Yoh nodded and Bakura and Yoh shook hands and walked out of the office. Bakura smirked. Everything was going just as planned.
> 
> - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> "So, why did you call us here?"Yami asked, eying the tomb robber suspiciously.
> 
> "Well, Yoh and I have made an agreement that our shows are not getting the ratings they needed to stay on TV. So, we have a proposition for all of you."
> 
> "And what might that be?"Seto asked.
> 
> "Yea, I'm gettin' bored of waitin', ya know,"Joey said.
> 
> "Well, we thought that if we switched shows. In other words: We take over Shaman King and let them take over Yu-Gi-Oh!."Bakura explained to the groups.
> 
> "Why? Our TV show gets plenty of ratings,"Tea commented.
> 
> "Yeah, she is right, you know,"Chiharu explained.
> 
> "Well, if you do protest against our agreement, I'll send anyone I want to the Shadow Realm, especially the ones that protest,"Bakura pointed to Chiharu and Tea.
> 
> Seto glared at Bakura, but he continued anyway.
> 
> "So, do we have an agreement? If the shows don't get higher ratings then we will just have to think of some better arrangement."
> 
> "I don't trust you, tomb robber,"Yami said, glaring at the tomb robber, who gave the extremely evil eye at him. "Who will replace who?"
> 
> "That is all we need to figure out,"Bakura said.
> 
> "So, when will the characters for both shows be decided?"Chiharu asked, taking Seto's arm for protection from the mysterious evil tomb robber.
> 
> "Supposedly by tomorrow, but we are not quite sure,"Bakura replied. "Anyway, you may all go home now and Yoh and I will figure out who is who."
> 
> The two gangs nodded and walked away.
> 
> "Everything is working out, perfectly. When our show gets the higher ratings, we will steal it back from them, since they are buying the show from us, anyway…"Bakura said to himself, snickering.
> 
> Little did he know, Mokuba was watching him the entire time and ran off to find the others and tell them of Bakura's plan.
> 
> ..................................................................................**A/n**: Go Mokuba! You're the man...well...kid, I suppose. Anyways, I hope you like my newest idea and this will be placed in the Shaman King directory! Please review!


	2. Bakura Faked It? Well He IS Evil

> Wow! 9 reviews! I am so proud! I am glad this fic did good! Oh, and note, this is Dubbed Shaman King & Yu-Gi-Oh! so I only know the English names of the Shaman King characters, unless I check them out in Manga.
> 
> Review Responses
> 
> **SkyDancerHawk**: Thanks. I am glad you liked it. Here is chapter 2.
> 
> **Kyo Terayashi**: Er…who's Hao? Sorry, I only watch Dub version cause that's all I got.
> 
> **RVG**: …yeah, it is.
> 
> **UramiLight**: Talk to himself? Heke? What do you mean? And I don't think that would be OOC cause I see him do it all the time in dub version.
> 
> **IceQueen-Anna-Asakura**: Thanks for your long review. And maybe I'll make Marik-chan Hao, once I find out who he is. .
> 
> **Kiyuu-Chan**: Er…what's the Hanagumi? Sorry, like I said, I only watch the **DUB** **VERSION** every Saturday on FoxBox.…and who is Lyserg?  
  
****
> 
> **i heart ryou**: Hey, you know, that is a good idea! They are an awful lot alike. That means I can make Serenity Pelica (Pirka)! LOL.
> 
> **DeathAngel2005**: Chiharu is my OC. I'll post a profile of her later on my bio OR on here if you'd like. Yes, both of the animes are dubbed. Here is chapter 2!
> 
> **Obi Wan Shinobi**: Yea, alot of people say Marik can be Hao…but since I only watch the **DUB**(English) versions of Shaman King and saw **EVERY EPISODE** of the first season only, who is Hao? _Gomen Nasai_ but thanks for your review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** or **Shaman King**! However, I do own this new copy of **Shonen Jump** that I just got.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 2: Bakura Faked It? Well, He Is Evil**
> 
> Mokuba ran to where the other guys were. He panted when he stopped running so fast.
> 
> "Mokuba, what's going on? Where were you?"Seto asked, looking at his brother."Seto…I-I overheard Bakura saying that this was…"Mokuba started."This is all a scam?"Joey asked. Mokuba nodded.
> 
> Seto smiled. "That's my little brother,"he said, ruffling his hair.
> 
> "But how do we stop 'em?"Mokuba asked.
> 
> "Don't you worry about that, kid. We'll figure it out."Seto replied.
> 
> Mokuba nodded, trusting his brother.
> 
> "Shouldn't we go tell…"Yugi started.
> 
> "Er. I don't think we should tell Yoh but we could tell Morty that this is fake and tell him NOT to tell Yoh and wait for the right time to tell Yoh,"Serenity suggested.
> 
> "Couldn't have said it better myself, sis,"Joey said.
> 
> Serenity giggled. "Thanks, Ni sama."
> 
> -
> 
> ---
> 
> Yoh, Anna, Morty, Amidamaru and the whole Shaman King gang were walking down the streets to their homes.
> 
> "Yoh, did you use your head wisely in there while talking with Bakura?"Anna asked him.
> 
> "What do you mean?"Yoh asked.
> 
> "I get the feeling he is playing us for fools,"Ryu said.
> 
> "Oh, he's not playing it when it comes to you, Ryu,"Anna said. Ryu and the others did an anime fall.
> 
> "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me, "Swords Master Ryu" a fool?!"he yelled.
> 
> "Uh, Ryu, I would watch what ya say around Anna, if you don't wanna get your butt kicked,"Yoh explained.
> 
> Ryu just blushed in embarressment at what he was doing and said to Anna, but Anna just stayed silent.
> 
> The others of the group eyed her, wondering what she was going to do to him.
> 
> "**I WANT YOU TO DO EXTRA CHORES WHEN WE ARE HOME, RYU! FIRST, YOU CAN CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE, WASH THE DISHES, AND MAKE DINNER! THEN YOU CAN MAKE THE BEDS AND CLEAN THE FLOORS**!"she screamed.
> 
> Everyone was silent, but Yoh and Morty couldn't help but smile, trying to hold in a snicker.
> 
> "I'll give you two extra chores, too,"Anna said, glaring at Yoh and Morty, who gulped nervously.
> 
> The rest of the way home was silent. The others had gone home, so it was just Yoh, Morty, Ryu and his gang, Amidamaru and the very mad Anna Koyama.
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> "Well, that wasn't too hard to hear,"Yugi said, sweet dropping. The gang had heard Anna's yelling and Ryu's yelling.
> 
> "You can say that again, Yug',"Joey said."I wonder what the fight was about?"Tristan asked.
> 
> "Anything with Anna and Ryu,"Ryou said, laughing.
> 
> "I guess you're right."
> 
> Just then, Anna, Yoh, Morty, Amidamaru and Ryu and his gang passed the YGO co., and they were silent. They sure didn't want to get extra chores, hell, they didn't even want to be in the same house with Anna around.
> 
> "Do you think we should tell Morty now or later?"Joey asked."We should wait until he's alone or something like that. Then we can tell him and tell him NOT to tell anyone yet. We first have to see how this goes,"Yami said."Good idea. Hey, man, I'm hungry. Anyone wanna go grab a burger?"Joey asked.
> 
> The others groaned.
> 
> "Can't you stop and think about anything else besides your stomach mutt?"Seto asked as Mokuba laughed.
> 
> "Why I outta—"Joey started, but Tristan held him back from starting another fight.
> 
> "Hey, man, knock it off. We don't want to start another fight, especially in public."
> 
> "Tristan's right, guys,"Yugi said. "Let's just go have some dinner. It's getting late."
> 
> "You're right, Yugi,"Mokuba said, glancing at his watch.
> 
> "Well, what are waitin' for? Let's go grab some dinner!"Joey yelled, running past the group.
> 
> "**HEY**! Wait for us, Joey!"they all ran to catch up with them, except for Seto.
> 
> "Seto, you're not going?"Mokuba asked.
> 
> "I don't want to hang out with a bunch of losers all night, Mokuba. You can go if you want. Just call a limo to take you home, ok?"Seto asked, looking down at him.
> 
> "Ok, Seto!! Arigato!"he quickly ran to catch up with the others. Seto smiled._Mokuba…_he thought, smiling._ You're getting smarter by the day. Bakura, making this up? It doesn't surprise me, really. He IS evil after all._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hey, short chapter! It seemed long, though! I wanted to get this chapter done because I got so many reviews! Arigato! I hope this fic is popular, and PLEASE check out my Beyblade fic! PLEASE! If it doesn't get at least 3 reviews by Friday next week I am taking it down! Ja ne!


	3. Who Is Who Part I

A/N- Hey everybody! The third chapter! 17 reviews for two chapters, oh my god I have never gotten that many so fast! :) Arigatou!   
  
Review responses:  
  
Kyo Terayashi: Thanks for the translations and your review! :)  
  
Fire Fairy: Really? Cool! Well, here is chapter 2! Don't worry, I'll put Len in if its the last thing I do! He's my Shaman King bishonen. ;)  
  
Agent Luna P QX: I might consider that. They both have bad attitudes and they both are rich and they both have siblings…. -evil grin- I just thought of something. :)  
  
IceQueen-Anna-Asakura: Yes, Mokie is smart, isn't he? OK, thanks for letting me know!  
  
furyoku00: Cause I only watch the dub cause that's all we get in Canada.  
  
KoruX60: Well, I did watch every episode (or so I think) but the season finale of the first season was a long time ago so I don't think I know who he might be anymore…. I shall look up pictures on him when I get the chance and maybe then I'll remember him.  
  
RVG: Do you need a lesson? :) Ok. Bakura and Yoh decided that since their shows (Shaman King and Yu-Gi-Oh!) aren't getting enough ratings, the Shaman King characters would take over Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters would do the same to Shaman King. :) That's the best I can explain it. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to Shaman King or Yu-Gi-Oh!……. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Who is Who Part I  
  
The next day, Yoh and Bakura were together at Burger World, discussing who should play who. Yoh wasn't aware of what Bakura had in store for them all yet.  
  
" So, who's playing who?"Yoh asked him, taking a sip of pop.  
  
" Well…. I thought that Len(Ren) should be Kaiba. They're both rich, they both live in a mansion, and they BOTH have siblings,"Bakura explained to Yoh.  
  
" That's neat, but who plays June(Jun)?"Yoh asked.  
  
Bakura had a smirk on now. " Kaiba's brother, Mokuba. Kaiba would kill me if I separated the two of them."  
  
" But you're all ready dead,"Yoh pointed out.  
  
" He could kill me for a second time,"Bakura shrugged.  
  
Yoh nodded, sighing.  
  
" We all ready know that you are going to be Yugi…. and I guess Amidamaru can be Yami. They have somethings in common. They are both ancient spirits and they are both dead, plus they serve as guardians,"Bakura said.  
  
" Good point."  
  
' Cool! I get to be a pharaoh!'Amidamaru exclaimed.  
  
Bakura and Yoh rolled their eyes.  
  
" Mosuke…. could possibly be the priest cause the priest and pharaoh were 'acquittances' and cousins,"Bakura said.  
  
Yoh nodded and Amidamaru was glad that he and Mosuke would still be friends in the new animes.  
  
" Now, about Ryu…."Bakura said. " I don't know much on him. What's his personality?"  
  
"Well…... he likes girls, has a guardian ghost(Tokagero), he does Anna's chores most of the time for 'Shaman Training'…"Bakura snickered at that one. " And he has a gang and I don't know who any of the guys are in it."  
  
" I see. Well…. how about Ryu can be Joey?"Bakura asked.  
  
" Sounds reasonable, I guess. They are kind of alike, after all."  
  
" Morty…. who could he be?"Bakura said.  
  
" Well, he is shorter than Yugi but since I am playing him then that role is taken,"Yoh said. " He could be…. Ryou?"  
  
Bakura snorted. " I don't want that fool playing my hikari."  
  
" ..… hmm…..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Give me suggestions for who Morty can be in a review onegai! :) I hope you like all of my suggestions! If you have a complaint of one of them, tell me in a review and tell me if you'd like me to change that persons role because I can if you want me to.   
  
Bakura: MORTY IS NOT PLAYING RYOU! I REPEAT NOT!!!!!! IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT, IT'S THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU REVIEWERS!!!!! 


	4. Who Is Who Part II

**A/N**-Chapter 3! :) 26 reviews! I did so good with this idea! I'm so proud of myself! Sooner or later, this will be placed in the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _directory_ once I think I've gotten enough reviews from the _Shaman King_ _directory_, and so far, I think I got plenty. ;)

****

**RVG**: I still don't get what you said " I don't believe in Ryou!" what does that mean? o.o

**IceQueen-Anna-Asakura**: -slaps head- You know, I **WAS** going to make Joey Horohoro, but the idea completly dissapeared in my mind cause I was making this up as I go along. :) No worries, I'll change that. Thanks for the review!

**Kyo Terayashi**: Well, if you have a better suggestion for that, please do give me it! :) It's not too late, you know.

****

**Faust IX**: Hey, that is a good idea! :) Maybe I'll think about that if I put Pegasus in there.

**Mystica-Moshi**: Arigatou! :)

****

**jia-feong**: :D That would be funny……arigatou! I don't really know who is shorter, I haven't watched an episode with Mr. Moto on it for quite a while.

**Fire fairy**: I all ready have plans for Mokuba in here. :D Sorry. Arigatou for your review anyway!

****

**Michi's Mind**: Yes I am going to switch Joey to Horohoro. Cause then Serenity will be Pirka(Pelica). :D I'll see about Tea and Morty....;)

**TheBeautyOfEternalSilence**: Yes, like I said, I will change Joey to Horohoro this chapter. :D Promise. And maybe I will change Ryu to Tristan, that is a good idea. Maybe. I'll think about it.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR SHAMAN KING……………I WILL SOMEDAY!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

* * *

**Who Is Who Part II (that rhymed!)**

" Ok, we got a complaint about a change, Yoh,"Bakura said, finishing up reading the reviews.

" Oh? Which characters?"Yoh asked.

" Ryu and Joey. The reviewer IceQueen-Anna-Asakura said that Horohoro should be Joey."

" You know, that does make sense, seeing as they both have sisters and stuff."Yoh said.

Bakura nodded. " So Serenity is Pelica (Pirka)."

Yoh nodded.

" Um……we still haven't found out who Morty and Ryou are gunna be yet,"Yoh pointed out.

" Like I said, I don't want him playing my hikari, so that solves one problem."

Yoh sighed heavily. " Then who?"

**(Reviewers, this is the spot for you! Review if you have a suggestion for who Morty can be! If you don't think of someone by next Friday July 24, I will make Ryou and Morty switch, I repeat, I will make them switch. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)**

" We'll have to wait for the reviewers suggestions because I have no idea whatsoever,"Bakura said.

" Anna could be either Mai or Téa because they both really have a……bad tempered personality."

" Anna could've killed you if she heard that,"Yoh said.

"Like you said, I'm all ready dead so I am safe."

" She could find another way. She's a spirit medium."

Now Bakura was freaked. " Uh, ok, Anna can be Mai. Subject gone."

Yoh laughed. " …we might have lesser characters than Yu-Gi-Oh. What if we don't have enough to switch them all?"

"Hmmm…...we could use the extra Yu-Gi-Oh! characters (if there are any left), for OC's or something similar."

Yoh nodded. " Ok. Another plan."

" What should we call the shows? I mean, if my gang is taking over Yu-Gi-Oh and yours is taking over Shaman King, we should rename them, right?"Yoh asked.

" Yes. Shaman King will be called 'Sha-Man-Oh!' amd Yu-Gi-Oh! shall be called…."

****

**(Another place for reviewers! At least a few suggestions by Friday! I'll be checking, too! ;))**

" Let's discuss the finishing touches on the shows tomorrow,"Bakura said." Ok,"Yoh said.

They both walked off in seperate directions after writing everything down.

" Foolish mortals. Still don't know what I have planned."

* * *

Please read and review and give me your suggestions! :D 


	5. YuGiOh!’s New Name

A/N: 32 reviews with only 5 chapters! Man, do I do good or do I do good? ;), oh, I have a suggestion that I brought up. You reviewers can be characters in Shaman King if you'd like (Just incase we need more for the show). If you want to be a character from either Shaman King or Yu-Gi-Oh!, tell me these things:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Personality:  
  
Main Outfit:  
  
Hair Color (and length):  
  
Eye Color:  
  
Siblings:   
  
Birthday: (just incase)  
  
Hometown: (just incase)  
  
Also, you can be one of the new characters on the new shows of Sha Man Oh! or what the new Yu-Gi-Oh! will soon be called. ;) Reviews!  
  
sacred miko: Thanks for your suggestions and no that's ok. I'm not mad. ;)  
  
Mystica-Moshi: That's a good idea! :) You're right, they both have a weird hairystyle. :D I think I mentioned something about Len and Ren in chapter 3 or 4. Go and check that out, ok? I will too so I wont repeat it. ;) Thanks for the suggestions, and since I have suggestions from reviewers, when I decide from all the suggestions the new name for Yu-Gi-Oh!, they'll get a prize! ;)  
  
Kyo Terayashi: I'll see about the names. (read Mystica-Moshi's response) O.O I don't think that'll be a good idea if I make Morty Anzu... that's just wrong... in a weird, weird way.  
  
Kendosakuyamon: Wowie! Long review! :) The longest one yet, actually. :D ARIGATOU! Arigatou for your suggestions on the names for the new Yu Gi Oh and like I said before, read Mystica-Moshi's thing I put up there. :) I'll see about Morty, and thanks for your suggestions! :D I hope I get more long reviews like yours. :)   
  
Fire fairy: Arigatou!  
  
RVG: How could you say that about Ryou?! Ryou's kawaii, innocent, sweet... -names every possible good thing Ryou is- -hours later- So how could you say that?!   
  
Sho-Ryunosuke: Well, that was a good idea. I shall think about it and then maybe change Anna/Mai to Anna/Tea. Thanks for the suggestions. :)  
  
Jin the master of shadows: Hey, I never thought of that. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Scarred Dragonia: Thanks and maybe I'll change them.  
  
earthfairy: Thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: ... still am not an owner of the following: Yugioh, Shaman King, Inu-Yasha, blah... blah... blah... blah...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Yu-Gi-Oh!'s New Name  
  
Yugi and his friends were at the game shop, watching T.V. There was nothing to do really. They were waiting for the news from either Bakura or Yoh about the new shows and who everyone would be. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Ryou, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Malik, Marik, Isis and Odeon were there.  
  
"Hey, guys, when do you think we'll get the news from those two?"Tristan asked.  
  
"Hard to say, Tristan,"Yugi replied. "We just have to be patient, that's all."  
  
Tristan nodded and went back to watching T.V.  
  
"Anyone want a-"but Yugi was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
"Be right back, guys!"he ran for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yugi, it's me, Yoh."  
  
"Hey, Yoh!"Yugi said happily. 'Maybe he's telling us the news.'  
  
"Could you guys all come down to my house? Bakura and I have some news to tell you. We haven't finished switching the characters yet. We're half-way there. But we figured out the names of the shows and we will tell you who is switching now anyway."  
  
"Ok, that's awesome, Yoh!"Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, and could you get Kaiba, Mokuba and Chiharu to come over too?"  
  
"Sure!"Yugi said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon, Yugi."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, Yoh!"  
  
Yugi walked back into the living room, a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
"Who was it, Yug'?"Joey asked.  
  
"It was Yoh. He wants us all to come to his house now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. I need to call Kaiba and tell him."   
  
Yugi walked back out to call Kaiba while the rest of the gang talked.  
  
"I wonder who everyone will be?"Tea asked.  
  
"What will the new shows be named?"Tristan wondered.  
  
"Did anyone tell Morty that this was all a scam and tell him to keep it a secret?"Joey asked.  
  
Everyone remained silent.  
  
"Aw, man,"Joey said. "I'll do it when he's alone or somethin', I guess."  
  
The others nodded and Yugi came back into the room. "Ok, guys, we're ready to go."  
  
-------------------  
  
Everyone from Shaman King was all ready at Yoh's house. It was a fairly large house, so luckily it could fit alot of people... and spirits.  
  
"Did you call them, Yoh?"Morty asked.  
  
"Yes. Yugi said he and the gang would be here soon."  
  
Just as Yoh finished saying that, the doorbell to Yoh's house rang. "Coming!"Yoh went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey, Yoh,"Yugi greeted. The rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast behind him.  
  
"Hi, guys, come on in and make yourselves at home,"Yoh said. "Oh, and uh... watch out for Anna... she doesn't like that many people in the house."  
  
"But it's your house, isn't it?"  
  
"Ya, but Anna lives here too... along with Ryu and his gang... so, that's basically all she lets in... besides Morty."  
  
A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the living room of Yoh Asakura's and Anna Koyama's home. Yoh and Bakura had stepped up to the middle of the living room to give out the news.   
  
"We will give out the names of the new shows and then the new characters…"Bakura explained.  
  
"Shaman King will be called "Sha Man Oh!"Yoh said.   
  
"And Yu-Gi-Oh! will be called "Yu-Gi King!"Bakura said.  
  
The others nodded, not really interested yet.  
  
"Now for the characters..."  
  
"Yugi and Yoh are going to switch so Yugi will be Yoh in Sha Man Oh! and Yoh will be Yugi in Yu-Gi King..."Bakura started. "Amidamaru... will be Yami and vice versa......"  
  
Yoh continued. "Seto Kaiba and Len Tao will switch places, Chiharu and June will switch(See end note).... Joey and Trey(Horohoro) will switch places..... Serenity and Pelica(Pirka) will switch places. Ryu and Tristan will switch places..." he suddenly laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The reviewer who suggested this said she suggested it because they both have a weird hairstyle,"Yoh explained.  
  
Everyone laughed but Ryu and Tristan.  
  
"Our hair is NOT weird!"they exclaimed. "Who was the reviewer?!"  
  
"…Fire fairy was the name of the reviewer,"Yoh replied. "And then there was TheBeautyOfEternalSilence."  
  
Tristan and Ryu ran out of the house saying, "Sue Fire fairy and TheBeautyOfEternalSilence!" over and over again.  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Well, it seems they like their hair alot…"Yugi said.  
  
"Yea…"Joey said. 'I get to be an ice obsessed freak?!'he screamed mentally.  
  
"Morty will be Mokuba…"  
  
"What? You mean Mokuba and I won't be brothers?!"Seto growled.  
  
"Uh….. the only other selection was that he be June…"  
  
Mokuba shuddered. "I like being a boy, arigatou."  
  
Yoh laughed and the day continued of basically complaints, people wanting to sue the reviewers, and explanations on the characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End notes: Ok, I HAD to make June Chiharu and vice versa because when I thought about it, Morty and Mokuba switching was a good idea! Thanks, Fire Fairy! Oh and for the new name of Yu-Gi-Oh!, two people suggested it:Kyo Terayashi and Kendosakuyamon. For your surprise you get a fanfic (One-shot or a chapter story) written of your choice. You need the following:  
  
Name of it:  
  
Summary:   
  
Plot:  
  
Characters:   
  
Ages of the characters: (just incase)  
  
Descriptions of characters (If there are OC's you want in):  
  
E-mail me all of that (My e-mail is on my Bio) and I will make it soon! Thanks to all who reviewed, and…  
  
I had to make Morty Mokuba because like Fire fairy said, they are alike in some ways... and plus, Mokuba being a girl with green hair… it just didn't seem right in a way.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING AND… sorry if I offended anyone like TheBeautyOfEternalSilence and Fire fairy but I kind of wanted to make Ryu and Tristan stupid, if you know what I mean….  
  
Bakura: Aren't they all ready stupid?   
  
He means Review onegai and give out your suggestions on who Ryou, Tea, Zeke, Duke(Otogi), Bakura(he should've figured that out when switching Yoh...bad Baku…he could be an evil OC if no Shaman King characters are left! ;)), Malik, Marik, Odeon, Isis, Shadi, Pegasus(Yes he will be in it… later on…)  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	6. Talking

Kohaku: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's the sixth chapter! :)

Sakura: Dramatic entrance, since when do we not have one of those every entry?

Kohaku: Oh, shut up, you. I was just watching InuYasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time, and Miroku is totally a pervert... Kagome was falling and InuYasha caught her, Miroku was watching and then he turned towards Sango and he's like _"Don't be shy, Sango! Fall into my arms, I'll catch you!"_ That guy... he has issues... I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT TO 50! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO!

Sakura: And once again, her ego is huge...

_REPLIES:  
  
_

**trivial queen**: Thanks for your review. I think now I have too many people signing up to be characters... o.o; Now I know I have enough. Arigato anyway!

**Hug Obsessed Amber-person:** Thanks for the compliment. It's okay if you have no suggestions. I'll see about your character too....  
  
**Luna P and QX:** Yep, I used it. :) U.U I know I did... but... after Bakura steals the show back (which will be coming up soon) I can assure you they'll be together again!

**Faust IX**: Yep, I think I might just do that with Pegasus! I'll see about your character too! This chapter will only be about talking before the new shows and characters come on!

**ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura:** Arigato. I might make you Anna... and then again I might make Anzu Anna, because Yugi is Yoh and Anna's Yoh's fianceé and Yugi and Anzu are somewhat in a relationship in the dub... so I don't know really... I have to think of that... I'm pretty sure she'll be Anzu and vice versa though...

**Scarred Dragonia:** I'm not sure what your talking about... but... oh well...

**Mystica-Moshi**: LOL. Arigato

**SaintLightAce**: Arigato and I'll see, like I said with all the other people who gave me bios. :)

**Yamikitsune-chan**: Yeah, I think so too. Arigato for your bio!

**Sho-Ryunosuke**: Arigato!

**Mandy**: Yeah and now that I know who Lyserg is, I agree! :)

Sakura: Well, there's the end of those... I can't believe you have 50!

Kohaku: I know! :) ARIGATO!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shaman King. I only own Sha Man Oh! and Yugi King.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 6: Talking

-----------------------------------

It was the next day, as we said last chapter the day consisted of switching people... and laughing and people wanting to sue reviewers for their suggestions. -sweatdrop- And Joey was just about to tell Morty Bakura's plan...

"Psst, Morty,"Joey whsipered to Morty, who was looking out the window.

"Yeah?"Morty turned around to face Joey.

"Well, we kind of overheard Yoh and Bakura talking and when Yoh left Bakura was planning something. I don't know, but it was like he was going to take the show back when they get higher ratings."

"Oh no!"Morty exclaimed."Yeah... so I need for you NOT to tell anyone... keep it to yourself, I guess. At least that's what the guys told me to tell you.""Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks, Morty."Joey then left.

"That guy sure is evil..."Morty said, looking at Anna who was in the living room watching DRAMATIC soap operas (spelling?).

"Did you tell him, Joey?"Yugi asked once Joey made his way to the Game Shop.

"Yep, and he said he'd keep it a secret."

"That's good. We DON'T want anyone to know... especially Bakura that we know his plans...""Yeah, chaos would go over the whole world then..."Tristan said."Your still mad because someone made fun of your hairstyle aren't you, Trist?"Joey asked.

Tristan made a "humph" sound and looked out the window. The others laughed.

"I wonder what the shows will be about?"Amidamaru asked, appearing beside Yoh."Who knows... I just hope I won't make a fool of myself on another show,"Horohoro said."Horohoro, you do that all the time,"Len said. Everyone laughed but Horohoro wasn't laughing. A blush came through his cheeks. "Do not." Horohoro then remembered something.

"Hey, Lyserg, where's your beautiful guardian ghost Cloe(spelling?)"Horohoro asked, stars in his eyes. Kori then flew off.

"HEY WAIT, KORI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!! SHE'S NOT AS CUTE AS YOU!!"Horohoro ran off after Kori.

The others laughed. What an idiot he could be.

(Let's see what's going on back at Yoh's...)

Anna is watching sope operas and Morty is doing Anna's dishes... okay, let's go find something INTERESTING to do.

In other news, Zeke and Marik were causing Chaos and madness in Domino City.... screaming could be heard and police sirens were heard... but Zeke and Marik were long gone...In Joey's apartment, Joey was snoring.

Geez, everyone seems to be doing boring things... except Marik and Zeke... let's see what they're up to...

Zeke and Marik were laughing evilly. They had just destroyed.... all of the healthy foods! YAY! Now there was only 4 junk food groups left... CHIPS, CANDY, POP AND BARS!... or, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR AND SUGAR... OR... JUNK, JUNK, JUNK AND JUNK! YAY! ALL HAIL MARIK AND ZEKE!!!

"You know in the new shows we'll have to cause more sensible chaos then this,"Zeke stated.

"I know, but let's have some fun with this while it lasts!"Marik and Zeke did and evil laugh.

-----------------------------------

Kohaku: That was... random... well, I had righter's block so I did some drama...

Sakura: SOME?!

Zeke and Marik: - are still laughing evilly -

Horohoro: - is still currently running after Kori -

Kohaku: -.-U This will never go out of style... ARIGATO FOR THE 50 REVIEWS!! It makes my day!!


	7. Awaiting The Newcomers

**Comments:** Hello there and welcome to the 7th chapter of Sha Man Oh! I told you in _Hidden Emotions_ (if you read it) that I'm working on chapter 7 and here it is! Thank you for the 54 reviews! No flames whatsoever!

**To My Faithful Reviewers:**

**ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura:** Yeah, I know you didn't mean anything buy it, but I like Zeke better than Hao. I mean, I'll use Hao for **THIS** story, but on my next one, I'm using Zeke, okay? **LOL**. ::thinks:: Did you eat sugar? I guess... o.O;; That does look OOC for Anna... yea... ::blinks:: Okay... you can be Anna! :) Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Freaky Paranoia:** Okay, I'll see about your character. But what anime would you like her to go into? Shaman king or yu-gi-oh? Or if you wanna be one for Yugi king or Shamanoh it doesn't matter! Thanks anyway!

**Kadia midori:** I don't find it stupid, I like it, since I can't understand Japanese on Television except when I watch InuYasha 'cause they talk really fast! Thanks for your review!

**Jadegirl:** Yes... alot of people mention that. Thanks anyway! Oh, one question if you review again, if I type in "Jadegirl" if I want to go to your profile, will it take me to the right place? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Sha Man Oh! and Yugi King! The only thing I own from Shaman King are all of the epidoses I taped from Season 2 and the end of Season 1! ::sweatdrop:: I guess the mangas count, too........

**QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO BE YAOI OR SHOUNEN AI? 'CAUSE I SAW FICS LIKE HAO/YOH OR LEN/YOH OR RYOU/BAKURA OR MALIK/MARIK OR SOMETHING SO I WAS WONDERING. LET ME KNOW PLEASE!!**

****

_Yaoi: Graphic descriptions of boy/boy romance, often involving sex. No plot necessarily involved._

_Shounen-ai: literally means boy love. These only involve fluff, maybe a kiss at most. Has a plot.  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Waiting For The Newcomers

* * *

The Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King gang were currently waiting for the newcomers and Marik and Hao, who were, unfortunatley, causing chaos, and....... who knows what else.

They had all previously gotten to Yoh's house, much to Anna's displeasure, because she hated more people than Yoh, Morty and Amidamaru there. Well, you wouldn't really call Amidamaru a human, now, would you? I mean, he WAS human, but now...... -cough- ..... he's ....... a ghost. Transparent. See through! You can't touch him! God make this paragraph end all ready!

Marik and Hao had just gotten through the doors of Yoh Asakura's house and raced into the living room. Everyone stared at them.

"Where were you two?"Len asked.

"Er......"they both started.

"Causing chaos, I assume?"Anna asked. "When will you two grow up?"

"**I AM 5000 YEARS OLD, WOMAN**!"Marik exclaimed.

"More like 5,"Anna muttered.

Marik growled and the others snickered. He pulled Malik into a tight grip, and when anyone walked near him, he growled in a small whisper, but it was enough to make anyone cower in fear and walk away. He sat on the couch with Malik on his lap, who was sweatdropping.

"Marik-kun, do you really have to grip me so tight?"Malik asked sweetly.

"People will steal you from me,"Marik glared at everyone. "Mine."

Malik sighed. "You're acting like a little kid. First you destroy all of the food groups, and now your kidnapping me as well?"he sighed.

Marik pouted. "Am not!"

"Talk about little...."Anna muttered.

"Hey! I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm.... starting now!"Marik raced after her with a tight grip on Malik's waist, who was still sweatdropping.

Anna screamed and vanished.

There was a knock on the door and Yoh answered it to reveal about 20 or more new characters for Shamanoh! and Yugi King standing in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen it's soooooo short! Please forgive me but also answer my questions!!**

Kohaku Sakura Ishtar


	8. The New People Are Here!

**Sha Man Oh!**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Notes:** Hello there! I'm back into making this story a success! I read it all and I just can't understand why people review it. To me, it basically could do a whole lot better, which is what I'm going to try to do today. PaRtY fOr Me, RiGhT? lol. Anyways, please read and review!!!!!

**To My Reviewers:**

**Yamikitsune-chan:** I don't know. I have to see what the other people say.

**konnichi wa!:** Arigato gozaimasu for your review and character! I don't know about putting it up, though. I'll see! :)

**hihipuffyamiyumifan:** Hey, geez! . I saw him and I think he's cute now! If you read further you would know that!!

**Panorama:** Arigato-gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shaman King. Kazuki Takahashi and... some other person are in charge of owning them and no profit is being made from this story, as you can see, otherwise I'd probably be updating alot more!

**NOTE:** Guys, please tell me if you want it yaoi or shounen-ai or just straight. And also, only a few of your characters will be appearing in this chapter because I didn't get all the rest down on paper yet! Sorry! Next chapter perhaps!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meet the OC's**

* * *

The two anime gangs let the large amount of new characters inside the house. Anna was getting really annoyed, since she only let a few settle in that house. Sooner or later, she was going to lose it.

A few of the characters names were AmberRose, Janus, Annabelle, Jessica, Toshiro, Fianna, Sho, Akuka, Lauren and Sweet. Some people were from New York, New Jersey, Las Vegas, Japan, Pennsylvania or even Canada. They found out that the characters had _very_ different personalities, some even different then from what they were used to.

One other thing, AmberRose has an obsession to give people hugs. Of course, when she reached Anna... -cough- I won't go any further. (A/N: I'm not killing anyone! :grins:)

The little kids, -cough-, were very, very, **VERY**, -cough-, evil. If Yami, Amidamaru, Bason, Bakura, Marik, Kori, Cloe, and Tokagero and Li Pilong (A/n: Spelling? Is that correct?), hadn't put a stop to the little kids, they could have really pissed Anna off by destroying the whole house, which wasn't a good thing to do on their part.

For the most of it, though, it was rather good. They talked, and joked, partied, drank, ate (A/n: :coughJoeyTristancough:), and by the time they were done everything possible, it was at least 9:00.

"Well, guys, we'll see you tomorrow!"Yoh exclaimed. "We'll have everything sorted out by then!"

"Bye!"the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and the OC's left together. (A/n: Oh, Anna returned from the shadow realm) Anna was lying unconscious on the floor from all of the excitement, cough, not really, and Morty was washing the dishes.

"Man, it's all ready been 8 chapters, when are the shows gonna start, Yoh?"Morty asked.

"Well, we need a plot, summary, blah, blah..."Yoh babbled on.

"Ok! Ok!"Morty exclaimed. "Sorry I asked."

Yoh laughed. Well, it was a tiring day.

* * *

At the Game Shop, everything was really quiet, except for Marik and Bakura, who were laughing at Joey, for he was losing another duel against Yami for the, oh, 1000th time now? I lost count.

Yugi was looking out the window. "Hey, that was kind of fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That Ambergirl really scared me,"Joey said.

Marik and Bakura laughed at that.

"Shut it, freaks,"Joey said.

"Ooh, standing up for yourself? A new sight by Joey Wheeler!"Bakura imitated a news reporter. For some reason, everyone burst out laughing, everyone except Joey.

"I think Anna probably lost her cool by the time everyone got there,"Serenity said.

"Yeah,"Joey laughed. "She really does have a temper."

As if Anna could hear him, a bomb exploded near where Joey was sitting. He looked at the cards in his deck to make sure none were damaged...

"NO! MY RED-EYES!"

No one saw the flash of blue hair run by the window.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's short again. I just finished reading a really sad story. I don't usually cry at tragedy stories (really I don't) but this one, oh, god, I cried. Well, not too emotionally, actually... the only emotion I ever tend to show is... anger... (cough) Don't worry, I'll get into the new shows sooner or later! Ooh! Here is where I **NEED **your help!

I need to know what you want Sha Man Oh! and Yu-gi-King! to be about! So if you have any ideas on what it should be about, let me know in a review! Thanks so much!

Also, I'll be putting an OC of my own in here (A/n: Not Chiharu) so, if you find her, let me know!

Review again, please! And again, sorry for the shortness!!! It's called writer's block!

KK


End file.
